Museums
About Museums hold your biggest and best fish you have caught. Each pond, lake or river has its own museum separating the fish as they are caught within the game. Museums give you a constant income of Gold based on the amount of fish you have in each, this is not calculated based on the fish ranks, you can fill your museum with all D rank fish and still get the same income as a full museum of S ranked fish. The income is based on the amount of fish within the museum tanks, 24 is the max amount of regular fish held in each tank. The regular fish increase Maximum capacity of gold held 36 is the max amount of special fish held in each tank. The special fish increase your gold rate per minute. The museums add up all fish from common to Special, once full they will give out the maximum they can give. Inside a Museum Entering a museum for a specific pond, lake or river will let you browse your tank giving you the chance to tap any fish and find out that fish's rank compared to friends and global leader boards, this will also display the fish's Defence and length based on the best you have caught. Collection Screen The collection screen located at the bottom of any individual museum will display all fish in order of: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary Dark, Legendary Electric, Legendary Fire, Legendary Grass, Legendary Ice, Legendary Light. You earn rewards for collecting all fish within a pond, lake or river and here you can check which fish you are in need of and what reward you will recive upon collecting all of 1 type, These rewards can be collected multiple times eg: Common Collection all Rank D will reward 500 Gold. Common Collection all Rank C will reward 1000 Gold. Common Collection all Rank B will reward 2000 Gold. Common Collection all Rank A will reward 5000 Gold. Common Collection all Rank S will reward 10000 Gold. This will also progress you towards 100% Completion of the game if you aim to complete these Achievements. Easily Earn More Money From The Museums The best thing about museums constantly gathering gold in game and outside of the app, when notified that your museum is full its recommended to NOT collect the gold instantly but to close the app completely via your multitasking screen on your device and re load the app, upon reloading you will be given a message indicating the museums are full, you can choose to collect or you can watch a 30 second video and double the income. Easy money is watch the advert. Do this every time you have a full museum and your money shall increase dramatically throughout playing the rest of the game. Museum Max Limits Each museum tank has a limit, once you have collected all the fish within that museum tank your income will not increase any more than the game displays on the museum screen, below is a table of each museum at its max stage of income: __FORCETOC__